<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would it be enough if I could never bring you peace? by hllfire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152030">Would it be enough if I could never bring you peace?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hllfire/pseuds/hllfire'>hllfire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hllfire/pseuds/hllfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Loki looked up from his book, green eyes moving straight to the man standing up at the giant glass wall that had a view over Sakaar and with his back turned to him, and Loki kept his eyes there there for a moment, observing En Dwi carefully.</i>
</p><p>A birthday gift for fourthdimnsion</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Would it be enough if I could never bring you peace?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthdimnsion/gifts">fourthdimnsion</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy B-day Salara &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Loki looked up from his book, green eyes moving straight to the man standing up at the giant glass wall that had a view over Sakaar and with his back turned to him, and Loki kept his eyes there there for a moment, observing En Dwi carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still surprised at himself that he had stayed, that what started with a plan to keep himself alive on that planet while he was in the Grandmaster's hands became something more that made him ditch the opportunity he had to run. He didn't expect to grow fond of that man standing at the window, to enjoy the company he provided and the nonchalant way he dealt with everything. Loki argued that he always loved power, and the Grandmaster had power in his hands; argued that he stayed to enjoy that power himself, take advantage of it. He never admitted to himself that he stayed because he got something other than power from En Dwi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never really allowed himself to think about how he had stayed because, sometimes, the Grandmaster's dark eyes would look softly at him, treasure him but not like he was a treasure, a trophy, it was just for being </span>
  <em>
    <span>him,</span>
  </em>
  <span> even when Loki would turn more defensive and show his teeth to the older man. He seemed to enjoy Loki in all he was, and Loki would never admit how that caught him off guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was not how he was used to being looked at. He was used to mistrust, to hate, to pity; anything but the way En Dwi seemed to look at him sometimes. The last time someone had looked at him with respect and fondness, it had been Freya, his mother. Now, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>strange,</span>
  </em>
  <span> strange man looked at him as if he was something again. And it felt oddly good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His jaw clenched at the thought and he remembered why he wouldn't allow himself to think much about it. En Dwi was old, he obviously had something up his sleeve for Loki, was playing him like anyone in their right mind would, and he needed to stay sharp for the blow he was sure would come. When didn't it come? It always did, always </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened and Loki had to be clever to keep himself on his feet, to not get blown away. With that in mind, he looked back at his book, body tensing slightly even if he was sitting on the Grandmaster's sofa. He was a fool for staying for so long, for not running away when he had the chance. For seeking fake comfort instead of seeking his way out of Sakaar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was consumed by those thoughts, eyes looking at the book pages but not really reading them, he had to control himself not to jump when En Dwi sat with him on the sofa, dark eyes looking at him with curiosity as Loki looked back at them, his guard up thanks to his own thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're tense." En Dwi said. Loki pursed his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I guess you know me so well..." there was poison in Loki's words, but the Grandmaster only smiled, amused and fond. Loki's guard seemed to not be enough to keep him from looking surprised at the other man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." the other man gestured vaguely, smile fading away but his eyes were still fond. "But I see you, you know? You, uh, look tense."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki only stared at him, trying to find something that told him that that man was playing him, that the fondness in his eyes was false. He couldn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought terrified him for a second, looking away and blinking a few times before he looked down back to his book. He could feel En Dwi's eyes on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine." he tried to sound disinterested, but his voice was too quiet, and he cursed himself in his mind for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By his side, En Dwi only looked at him before he shrugged and laid down, head resting on Loki's lap. Loki looked down at the man, seeing him raise his eyebrows at him as if challenging to tell him to move. But he didn't want En Dwi to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the silence came back and Loki tried reading the book he was reading before again, one of his hands lowered hesitantly, as if he was afraid to touch En Dwi, slowly running his fingers through his hair and hearing the other man hum in approval. When he took Loki's hand to place a kiss on his palm before allowing him to go back to caressing his hair, Loki realized that maybe he could at least enjoy that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep down, he hated himself for hoping the blow would never come.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>